Pure as Snow
by Lucca TM
Summary: Un poco antes de que inicien los sucesos de X. Subaru & Seishiro en medio de una situacion bastante fuera de lo normal. Lo subi aqui por que no hay seccion de TB.
1. Sin miedo, sin razon, sin nada que perde

Pure as Snow

By Lucca

**01 : Sin miedo, sin razón, sin nada que perder... **

El era un Onmoyouji. El décimo tercer líder del poderoso clan Sumeragi.

También fue alguna vez un adolescente atento e inocente.

No tubo una infancia que pudiese recordarse como divertida, ni juguetes, ni amigos. Tampoco tenia la posibilidad de llevar una vida tranquila como la que deseaba, y desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento fue marcado como destinado a estar en medio de la destrucción del Apocalipsis.

Aun así, cada día al despertar, se sentía feliz con el simple hecho de aun estar con vida. Tenia a su hermana y a su abuela, ayudaba a la gente con sus habilidades, y mantenía la efímera esperanza de algún día tener paz, eso era suficiente.

Suficiente, hasta el día en que se topo con el Sakurazukamori. Entonces todo fue nada.

* * *

Había tanta paz. El sonido suave de las olas tranquilizándolo, incluso podía sentirse la brisa salada proveniente del océano. Algunas gaviotas volaban alrededor, el sol en lo alto brillando sin que una sola nube se interpusiera con su luz.

Tanta luz. Tanta falsedad...

Kakyou levanto la vista, mirando el sol. Pero la sombra de una figura se interpuso. La silueta delgada de una joven de cabello corto, Sumeragi Hokuto, con una invariable sonrisa en su rostro. Alegre, llena de fuerza y entusiasmo, como siempre sucedía.

Pero la ilusión a pesar de estar a unos pasos suyos, siempre se volvía lejana, difusa e inalcanzable con solo intentar tocarla. Así que el joven permanecía quieto, mirándole con ojos apagados hasta que era demasiado para su fuerza de voluntad, y de nuevo lo intentaba...

Era inevitable, jamás le tocó... ni conoció su olor, ni camino a su lado con las manos juntas. Solo la tubo en sueños, y la valides que la joven irradiaba tenia tal fuerza, que aun tratándose de eso, siempre lograba sentirla.

A pesar del tamaño de sus sentimientos, de sus habilidades, tampoco logro hacer nada para evitar perderla...

Pero con el día del final tan cercano... podía cumplir una única promesa.

_"Por ti, amor..."_

_

* * *

_

El departamento parecía recién adquirido aun, todo continuaba en cajas y había un desorden general, pero ese lugar tenia ya varios años de ser ocupado. La única habitación con signos de vida era el dormitorio que consistía simplemente una cama deshecha, una lámpara y una pequeña mesa con un cenicero lleno.

Sentado al borde del lecho, Sumeragi Subaru fumaba con lentitud, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Siempre resultaba en vano, pues no había una noche en la que durmiese mas de tres horas seguidas.

No perdía nada con intentarlo, pensó, ya casi era media noche, así que aplasto su cigarrillo contra el cenicero y se recostó con las sabanas cubriéndolo. Quizás, solo quizás, esa noche las pesadillas no lo visitarían.

El viento frió de la noche mecía su cabello. De pie en la viga del décimo octavo piso de un edificio en construcción, Seishirou disfrutaba el paisaje de luces que ofrecía la ciudad de Tokyo. Tampoco era alguien que durmiese demasiado.

* * *

_"Por ti, amor... esta única y ultima promesa."__

* * *

_

Un fuerte mareo hizo que el joven perdiese levemente el equilibrio, el cigarrillo en su boca cayó al suelo y tubo necesidad de recargar su cuerpo en una columna metálica para no sufrir el mismo destino.

Por primera vez, desde que tenia memoria, el Sakurazukamori sintió miedo.

Se encontraba en un estado tan tranquilo, entre la vigilia y la realidad, que ese repentino sobresalto hizo que se incorporase bruscamente. No hubo dudas ni confusión, y una sola palabra acudió a su mente y a sus labios.

-Seishiro-san -susurró temblando.

Se levanto de la cama y salió del apartamento por la ventana con tal aprensión que ni siquiera noto el clima helado que hacia afuera, ni el hecho de que se encontraba descalzo y casi desnudo.

Algo que latía en su pecho era mucho mas importante que todo aquello, y eran precisamente esos latidos lo único que resonaba en sus oídos. No era un sentimiento, ni un presentimiento, era mas aquella sensación que posiblemente sienten los animales salvajes cuando atacan a sus crías... algo que es mas instinto que pensamientos.

Saltando entre techos y cables eléctricos, siguió una ruta que su mente no conocía.

* * *

El Sakurazukamori estaba fascinado con lo que el paisaje le mostraba, como si nunca lo hubiese observado antes. Abajo... todo eran luces blancas, y el negro entre ellas...

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, le costó trabajo dar un paso hacia adelante sin dejar de apoyarse en la barra metálica para observar con mas atención el paisaje.

Desconcierto total, lagrimas amenazando en sus ojos¿Que era todo aquello, todo ese miedo?

Y dio otro paso hacia adelante, y otro mas. Soltó la barra, abriendo sus brazos en completa libertad dejando que el viento lo guiase adelante, mas adelante... hacia abajo...

A hundirse en esa oscuridad verdadera y esa luz falsa... a donde debía ir...

Las pocas lagrimas que escaparon de sus pupilas se perdieron en la brisa nocturna mientras su cuerpo caía acelerado por la fuerza de gravedad, hacia el suelo de asfalto.

Las palabras "Gomen nasai" escaparon de sus labios. Era lo único de lo que estaba conciente: tenia una deuda que pagar. Y era una deuda de sangre.

* * *

Mientras continuaba su frenético camino hacia un lugar que el mismo desconocía, Subaru sintió de repente que un grito se ahogaba en su garganta.

Entonces miró por fin al frente, y encontró a una figura en el aire entre los rascacielos, un ángel negro sin alas, cayendo. Y se apresuró con toda la fuerza de su ser hacia él.

-¡SEISHIRO-SAN!

Aun con su velocidad resultaba casi imposible que lograse llegar a él a tiempo, pero ese "casi" se convirtió en la realidad. Quizás fue que se encontraba en estado semi-inconsciente, o la fuerza de la adrenalina, o el hecho de que su mente estaba en completo vacío exceptuando un nombre y una sonrisa.

Ya era tarde, estaba demasiado cerca del suelo, pero tomó su cuerpo en el aire, rodeándolo fuertemente. Había sido tal su desesperación, que la fuerza fue excesiva y la inercia causo que golpearan contra la ventana de un edificio de oficinas.

Bañados en pequeños trozo de cristal, y la sangre de las leves heridas causadas por los mismos, quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

Subaru respiraba agitadamente, y su pulso estaba acelerado. Aun tenia el cuerpo de Seishiro sujeto contra el suyo pero lo aparto un poco para observar su estado. Aunque tenia pequeños cortes, eran pocos comparándolos con los suyos y se hallaba inconsciente.

Por unos instantes, la mirada en el mas joven dejo de ser la del líder del clan Sumeragi, para volver a ser la de Suabaru-kun, preocupado, dulce, inocente. Aquel jovencito que se negó a creer que su único y mas preciado amigo, era un asesino.

* * *

La situación era extraña, percibió Subaru, de pie, observando al hombre inconsciente en su lecho.

Los últimos años de su existencia, se había dedicado día y noche a lograr un solo objetivo. La expresión resultaba correcta, día: exorcismos, entrenamientos, noche: pesadillas y voces gritando en su cabeza. Todo ello pudiendo parar, solo con cortar el cuello de la persona dormida en su cama.

Pero la noche es distinta del día. La noche, en la soledad, entre pesadilla y pesadilla, tenia a esa voz en su cabeza. En el día, en cambio, tenia un deber, algo que lo absorbiese y le hiciera olvidar a causa del cansancio.

Es curioso como Subaru no recordaba ni violencia, ni sangre, ni gritos de aquellos instantes en que el mundo paró su marcha, para luego continuar sin la persona mas importante para el. Mas exactamente, dejándolo desnudo e indefenso ante el mundo, sin nadie a quien amar o lo amase.

A pesar de cual profundo era el dolor, lo que recordaba de aquella noche, era realmente muy poco. Como el cuerpo de su hermana caía en cámara lenta y de forma suave al suelo, de la misma manera que lo haría uno mas de los pétalos de sakura, para los cuales el tiempo ya se ha terminado.

Así que no hubo gritos. ¿Violencia¿Con Seishiro-san...? De él, solo recuerda, lleno de culpa, como reconoció perfectamente su esencia. Colonia, leve, pero inconfundible, y tabaco. Solo que en aquella ocación tambien estaba presente el olor metalico de la sangre fresca, aun roja.

Dentro de su mente, herido, escondió todo aquello que pudiese distraerlo de su deber. Y concibió dos Seishiros. Uno, el del día, a quien debía eliminar y odiar con toda la fuerza de su ser.

Pero también estaba ese Seishiro que solo aparecía de noche. Sonrisas, voz suave que siempre parecía pronunciar las palabras exactas en el momento preciso. Alguien que no le temía, ni marginaba, y siempre lo miraba a los ojos, con la verdad en los labios.

El odio de Subaro crecía mas y mas conforme pasaba el tiempo. Odiaba a Seishiro por dejarlo solo, por nunca decir esas palabras que tanto esperaba, por ser uno de los siete dragones de la tierra, por esa irresistible sonrisa sexy que mostraba antes de encender un cigarrillo...

Lo odiaba tanto como a si mismo, por huir de los latidos de su corazón cada vez que sus ojos encontraban los suyos, y a la voz de su razón, gritándole la verdad, la ineludible y aplastante verdad...

Fin del Primer Capitulo

NOTAS: Me quedo insultantemente corto este primer cap, pero bueno, estaba planeado para un one shot y resulto un fic de varias partes. Un poco típico, lo sé... pero tenia tiempo tratando de sacarme la espina de escribir uno de ellos. Desde que leí el manga no pude dejar de amarlos o son tan kawaii los dos. R&R!


	2. El amanecer

Sintió la presión de una mano sobre su cuello, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa serena de Sakurazuka Seishiro. Subaru no hizo ningún movimiento por defenderse, ni siquiera cuando sintió como lo empujaba para quedar sobre él en la cama.

La noche estaba despejada y el viento fresco batía las cortinas blancas del bacón abierto. La mano que lo estrangulaba aumentó su fuerza. Subaru continuaba ausente, mirando el vacío con sus brazos tendidos a los lados de su cuerpo.

No deseaba mirarle al morir, pero quería morir en sus brazos, cerca, calor con calor, con los latidos de su corazón junto a los de Seishiro-san. "Oh, mi amor... oh, dulce muerte..."

-Subaru-kun... -le susurró al oído. Tantas veces había escuchado su nombre en sus labios, deseando destruirle- Watashi no kawaii Subaru-kun... Mi lindo Subaru...

Repitió una y mil veces el nombre su verdugo en su mente, mas no pudo hablar a causa de la falta de aire.

Lentamente la presión desapareció para convertirse en una caricia delicada sobre las marcas moradas que había dejado anteriormente. Los dedos pasaron a su hombro, y le hicieron virarse para mirar de frente a su asesino.

Le miraba tiernamente como si aun fuese el niño que conoció bajo el árbol de sakura hacia ya casi quince años. ¿Que esperas mi amado asesino, se preguntaba Subaru¿Que deseas de mi, que no te haya dado antes? Mi amor, mi posesión mas preciada, mi alma, y ahora mi vida. ¿Acaso no te basta?

Seishiro se inclinó y deposito un suave beso en su cuello. Para el joven aprisionado, eso resultaba una tortura peor que la muerte que esperaba de brazos cruzados. Comenzó a temblar, no de miedo, sino de impotencia. Deseaba empujarlo y darle una muerte rápida, pero no se sentía capas de mover un músculo para apartarle o siquiera emitir una queja o palabra de negación.

La suavidad de la mano que se había posado en su mejilla y la calida sensación de labios en nuca fueron como una disculpa adelantada de lo que siguió. La mano libre del Sakurazukamori se clavó sin previo aviso en el pecho del joven. No tuvo la delicadeza de extinguir su corazón de inmediato, sino que le hirió para que se desangrara lentamente.

En ningún instante la expresión de Seishiro dejo de ser amable y dulce.

La sangre invadió los pulmones del joven Sumeragi, que sintió un ataque de tos ensangrentada. El dolor fue mas de lo que creyó podía sentir aun, y poco a poco algo frió y oscuro lo arrastraba lejos del calor de Seishiro y su propia sangre.

Sonrió mientras de desvanecía, y vio en una nube roja el ojo sano de Seishiro derramar una lagrima. Sus labios se movían, pero él no podía escucharlo ya.

"¿Que dices, amor...¿Por que lloras?" Y de repente, supo que no deseaba morir sin entender, sin escucharle. "¡No!... ¡NO!" lucho contra su propio cuerpo vaciado, pero su asesino terminó todo, apretando su corazón y haciéndolo mil pedazos. "¡NO...!"

---

Afuera amanecía y los primeros rayos del sol bañaron el rostro turbado de Subaru. Jadeaba, y aun no terminaba de ubicar la línea entre su realidad y la pesadilla de la que acaba de despertar. Se paso las manos por el cuello, para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna marca.

Tenía algunos cortes a causa de los pequeños trozos de cristal, pero no había señales de las huellas que había dejado el sakurazukamori en su sueño.

Y para terminar de confundirlo, escucho el ruido de alguien en su cocina.  
Se puso de pie rápidamente y con pasos cautelosos fue hacia donde provenía aquel sonido metálico (¿Sartenes?).

-¡Ohayo! -le saludó Seishiro alegremente, que se encontraba cocinando de lo mas tranquilo- Vaya, Subaru-Kun, necesitas surtir tu despensa, lo único que encontré fue una lata de curry caducada. Tuve que ir a la tienda por algo decente.

Se había deshecho de la corbata y el saco, remangado su camisa, y traía puesto el delantal rojo que hacia mucho tiempo nadie usaba. Subaru tardo un poco en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando la somnolencia y leve confusión desaparecieron, regreso a la realidad en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La sombra de noches incontables cocinando los tres juntos cruzo ante sus ojos. Una risa estridente mientras decía "Oh, Sei-chan, yo seré su cupido en esta noche". Una cruel burla, un torrente helado removiendo las memorias que almacenaba no es su cerebro sino en su corazón.

Sin pensarlo, estaba en posición defensiva, formando con sus dedos el jutsu de uno de sus más poderosos ataques. No le importaba destruir la cocina, ni el apartamento o el edificio entero. Era de día, y el era el líder del clan Sumeragi, era el Onmouji mas poderoso de Japón, era el ejecutor de la venganza por la muerte de su ser mas preciado... era de dia, era su deber odiarle...

Y por fin se dio cuenta de que algo increíble acababa de suceder: Nada. Su poderosa invocación a los ojos de una persona cualquiera, no habría pasado de una muy peculiar oración. No podía sentir el poder emanando de los poros de su ser, ni podía oler la magia que traía consigo sus invocaciones.

-¿No te parece un poco temprano para eso, Subaru-kun? ven y siéntate a desayunar conmigo. -le sugirió Seishiro jalándolo a la barra de la cocina y haciendo que tomara asiento en uno de los bancos.

Subaru no se resistió por que parecía pasmado observando sus propias manos. ¡NADA¡Por primera vez en su vida, NADA! También notó un inusual silencio en el ambiente. Un cambio similar al de una persona habituada al bullicio de una gran ciudad, y se haya de repente en medio de un campo desierto... No podía escuchar a los espíritus.

-¿Que me pasa? -dijo lleno de rabia.

-Estas muy extraño hoy, Subaru-kun... será mejor que te calmes, o Hokuto-chan pensara que te hice algo malo. -concluyó guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente.

Hokuto... Risas... Hokuto... Una tibia sensación de seguridad... Hokuto... lagrimas... Hokuto... sangre... y pétalos de sakura.

Había pronunciado ese nombre, y además lo desarmado por completo con aquel pequeño gesto. Esa sonrisa invariable era la que él recordaba antes de 'ese' dia. ¿Estaría soñando acaso¿Seria una ilusión, un engaño del Sakurazukamori para torturarlo mas?

No, no podía ser... "¡Hokuto esta muerta¡Es de dia¡Debes odiarlo!".

Un surtido de huevos revueltos, un par de rebanadas de pan tostado y jugo de naranja aparecieron frente a su lugar. Y para acompañar, una gran sonrisa de parte del cocinero.

Subaru dudó, y además de la confusión, se llenó de un extraño pánico. Sus poderes se habían ido y no podía defenderse como era debido, pero quizás lo que se había llevado sus poderes, también había hecho lo mismo con los del Sakurazukamori. Quizás tuviese frente a si a Seishiro-san, aquel amable veterinario.

-Subaru-kun -lo llamo Seishiro, notando como estaba tan pensativo- ¿Sucedió algo especial anoche? Me sentí extraño con estas heridas, y ahora veo que también tienes algunas... ¿Acaso fue nuestra noche de pasión?

Subaru sé petrifico y sonrojó con la pregunta, como hiciera de adolescente muchísimas veces con las afirmaciones insinuantes del mayor.

-Si así fue... -continuo, con esa mirada tierna y una sonrisa traviesa- es una lastima que no pueda recordar nada... me siento como si no pudiera enfocar nada en mi memoria.

"No, Subaru, no... no te aferres a esa esperanza" se dijo "Debes odiarlo, debes acabar con su vida... no importa que recuerde o no, eso no cambia lo que ha hecho". Pero Subaru deseaba creer en esa pequeña ilusión... y no podía acabar con Seishiro en aquel estado: confuso y sin poderes.

Además, era Seishiro-San, no el Sakurazukamori.

"¡Son dos personas distintas¡Seishiro-san no mato a mi hermana... fue el Sakurazukamori!" No era tan cobarde como para matar a alguien que no pudiese defenderse, y además, sin poderes estaba en desventaja en cuanto a fuerza física.

"¿Entonces que harás, Subaru?" le gritaba su voz "Sentarte aquí y desayunar con el asesino de tu hermana, reír con el, decirle que tu..."

-Debo irme -dijo bruscamente, y se puso de pie. Corrió a su habitación, tomó al asar una chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta como si fuese la muerte quien lo persiguiera.

-¡SUBARU-KUN! -Seishiro lo detuvo en la entrada- Por favor, no te vayas.

-No puedo quedarme aquí -dijo con voz temblorosa, sin enfrentarlo cara a cara- No puedo.

-Iré contigo entonces -concluyó Seishiro; Se deshizo del delantal, tomo su gabardina de un rincón olvidado de la habitación y se calzó junto a él en la puerta tan rápido que Subaru no lo podía creer.

-¡NO! -estalló Subaru apartándolo con un empujón. No podía tenerlo mas tiempo cerca, no lo soportaría.

Las sombras invadieron el rostro de Seishiro. Lucia vulnerable, suplicante.

-Subaru-kun... -dijo en un susurro tan suave como la seda, pero completamente desesperado- No se que sucede, no sé ni siquiera quien soy, pero si sé bien que no puedo dejarte solo... No quiero que te hagan daño -concluyó.

-¿De que habla¿Quien me hará daño?-preguntó, y para sus adentros pensó que la única persona que podía realmente dañarlo era precisamente él.

-Tú y Yo -le respondió Seishiro.

Subaru demoro en contestar, tratando de entender las palabras.

-¿QUÉ?

Fin del Segundo Capitulo

NOTAS: Aun no tengo definido el final de la historia, asi que se aceptan sugerencias. See ya. 


End file.
